Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and handle assembly for use with a surgical instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a handle assembly incorporating a clamp release mechanism for use with a surgical instrument having a distal end effector.
Background of Related Art
Various instruments are used during surgical procedures to manipulate tissue. Some of these instruments incorporate a handle assembly which is provided to transmit a force to an end effector applied to tissue. For example, some surgical instruments may be provided with a pair of jaws on the distal end to grasp or cut various tissues. Operation of the handle assembly opens and closes the jaws by transmitting a force from a trigger mechanism associated with the handle assembly to the jaws and thus to the tissue. Other types of surgical instruments may be provided including instruments having fastener applying end effectors which are configured to apply staples, clips, or other fasteners to tissue, and instruments that apply electrosurgical energy to seal and/or fuse tissue.
During the performance of certain surgical procedures, tissue being operated on can be sufficiently stiff or hard such that it cannot be compressed or cut by the surgical instrument. Additionally, certain hard tissues may not be able to be penetrated by the amount of force applied to fasteners in situations where stapling or sealing of tissue is desired. Similarly, instruments may not be able to completely compress the tissues where compression of tissues is required during the application of surgical clips.
Furthermore, many surgical instruments utilize replaceable or disposable cartridge assemblies to apply multiple clips or staples to tissue. Improper positioning of the cartridge assemblies on the surgical instrument, for example, may result in a resistance of the surgical instrument to application of pressure on the trigger of a handle assembly. This may also occur where the cartridge assembly is devoid of fasteners and the surgeon attempts to continue or reuse the surgical instrument. Additionally, once the jaws are positioned about tissue, a surgeon may desire to unclamp the jaws to reposition the end effector.
Many surgical instruments rely on friction to maintain the jaws in a clamped position on tissue. If the friction is overcome, then the jaws of the instrument can open.
It is desirable to provide a surgical instrument that positively locks in the clamped position and/or resists opening after clamping. It is also desirable to provide a surgical instrument that has a handle that accommodates one-handed operation and allows the user to unclamp tissue, if desired.